Black Hole
by Alison Camedescasse
Summary: Une jeune fille du XXle siècle, passionnée par la littérature et plus particulièrement par les romans de Jane Austen, s'aventure un soir dans les combles d'une vieille maison. Elle y découvre une chose troublante qui la projette sans surprise…dans l'univers d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Un petit OS que j'ai décidé de partager avec vous après l'avoir écrit pour un cours de français.


Dès l'instant où je finis mon livre un courant froid m'envahit, ce qui m'obligea à me diriger vers la chambre voisine afin d'y trouver une couverture supplémentaire. En entrant, je n'eus pas à avoir peur de réveiller ma cousine Amy car celle-ci s'était rendue à une soirée et ne reviendrait pas avant 4 heures. J'avais prétexté une migraine pour ne pas l'accompagner, emprunter un livre à la majestueuse bibliothèque de ma défunte tante me tentait bien plus! L'orage retentit et la foudre éclaira la pièce. Le tonnerre gronda si fort que la peur me fit me précipiter vers le couloir. Une fois revenue à ma chambre, je méditais sur l'histoire que je venais de lire. Cela faisait plus de dix fois que je la lisais mais elle me procurait toujours les mêmes émotions, et à chaque lecture, je découvrais de nouveaux détails auxquels je n'avais guerre prêté attention durant mes lectures précédentes. Ce soir là, j'avais remarqué ce qui avait pu pousser Mr Darcy à éloigner Mr Bingley de Jane. Mes pensées se portèrent alors vers la vie à cette époque et je me dis que porter de belles robes longues et vouer mes journées à la broderie ou bien à la musique serait bien plus plaisant que de se rendre dans des cours ennuyeux. Comme j'aimerais être née dans une riche famille de Meryton ou de Bath du XIXe siècle.

Mes rêveries furent écourtées par un son strident provenant de l'étage, probablement un volet s'étant cogné contre le vieux mur de pierre par un violent coup de vent. Malgrès le chauffage, le froid des nuits de Janvier pénétrait dans mon corps. Le bois craquait de façon plus anormale que d'ordinaire. Je me répétais sans cesse qu'il ne s'agissait que des phénomènes naturels lors d'une tempête sur une bâtisse ancienne, pourtant, ma raison s'éloigna lorsqu'un second grondement retentit. Une fois mon courage rassemblé, je pris le petit escalier menant au grenier afin de fermer les volets malgrès les interdictions d'Amy de m'y rendre. J'eus du mal à ouvrir la porte et, quand elle fut enfin débloquée, un vent glacial encore plus important se fit sentir. Le lieu sombre et poussiéreux contenait plusieurs meubles couverts de draps blancs. Le son terrifiant émis par le parquet à chacun de mes pas me préparait à voir surgir un cadavre de la pénombre. La lumière qui clignotait depuis mon arrivée venait de me lâcher me plongeant dans une demi obscurité jusqu'à ce que je ferme le volet. A présent je ne distinguais plus que de vagues formes. Les poupées avec lesquelles je jouais étant enfant étaient devenues maléfiques à mes yeux. Soudain, la porte se referma. Je tentais de la rouvrir mais mes efforts furent vint. J'étais enfermée. Cette fois s'en était trop pour moi, l'angoisse causée par cette ambiance de film d'horreur me fit pleurer. L'air me manquait et ma poitrine se comprimait. Ma tête était devenue lourde et mes jambes semblèrent ne plus pouvoir supporter le poids de mon corps. Puis, le néant, mon esprit s'était déconnecté de cette réalité effrayante. Je m'étais évanouie.

J'ignore combien de temps je fus inconsciente mais à mon réveil la douleur était toujours présente. La peur fit étrangement place à la curiosité car une lumière venait de paraître au centre de la pièce. Une puissante attraction m'attirait à elle tel un aimant. En m'approchant, je vis qu'elle provenait d'un objet de grande taille, lui aussi caché sous un linge. En ôtant le tissu, je découvris un splandide miroir, étonnament brillant. Il étincelait tant que je ne distinguais pas mon reflet. Une chose mystérieuse ressortait de celui-ci, le rendant magique. J'étais intriguée, et même si je ne devais pas rester je m'avancais encore et touchais la surface, qui était lisse et d'un blanc d'ivoire. Un sursaut me parcouru lorsque ma main ne fut pas retenue par la glace mais la traversa! Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne trouvais aucune explication rationnelle à cela. Je reproduis le mouvement comme pour me convaincre de la chose, mais mon corps entier fut absorbé par le miroir! Je me trouvais alors dans une sorte de tunnel de la couleur du soleil et dûs marcher à tâtons car j'étais aveuglée par celui-ci. Quand j'eus retrouvé la vue, j'étais sortie et demeurais dans ce qu'il semblait être une chambre. Le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait était vraiment perturbant... c'était comme si j'avais été projetée dans un univers parallèle.

Ma stupeur augmenta lorsqu'une personne fit irruption dans la pièce. Il s'agissais d'une femme d'environ 45 ans, peut-être plus. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe en mousseline blanche et coiffée d'un bonnet étrange. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, mais c'était impossible, comment cela aurait-il pu se produire? Pourtant j'avais bel et bien raison, je le sus lorque la femme me dit: «Lizzy! Dépêchez-vous donc, le bal a lieu dans 15 minutes et Jane et toi devez être les plus belles! Mme Lucas m'a informée que Mr Bingley avait un ami: Mr Darcy qui est très charmant et a 15 000 livres de rente!» Je ne pus m'empêcher de begayer en lui répondant que je descendais car je ne parvenais toujours pas à comprendre que je me trouvais dans le roman de Jane Austen que je venais de lire.

Quand elle fut partie, je me retournais et ce que je vis me troubla profondément. Le miroir s'était refermé et à la place se trouvait mon reflet. Mes cheveux blonds etaient devenus bruns, coiffés de magnifiques boucles relevées en un chignon, tenu par des pinces dorées. Mes yeux s'étaient changés en une couleur sombre qui leur donnait un certain éclat et rendait mon sourir malicieux. Mes joues s'étaient rosées et mes lèvres étaient plus rouges, j'avais grandi et mon visage était plus rond. Quand à ma tenue, mon pijama en coton au motif de pizza s'était changé en une magnifique robe de soirée du XIXe siècle. Des bijoux de métaux précieux finissais le tout. Je compris alors, je m'était endormis er rêver que j'était le personnage d'Elisabeth, cela était logique, je l'avais souhaitais avant de m'endormir. Trouvant la chose plutôt amusante, je m'efforcais de ne pas ouvrir mes yeux.

En arrivant au bal en question, je m'apperçus qu'il s'agissais du premier soir ou je, enfin Elisabeth, rencontrait le merveilleux Fitzwilliam. Celui-ci était vraiment plus charmant que dans mon imagination, il était ce qui est pour moi la représentation de l'homme parfait: grand, brun bouclé, des yeux magnifiques me regardant d'un regard profond et vrai et la plus belle des allures, malgré que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Je pouvais interprêter chacun de ses mouvements et comprenais ses pensées, si bien que là où le monde entier pouvait voir de l'orgueil je voyais un homme blessé, qui s'ennuyait terriblement à une soirée où personne ne le comprenait. Le fait qu'il ne m'invite pas à danser ne me fit garder aucun rencune envers lui car je l'aimais presque déjà.

La soirée passa et nous rentrâmes à la demeure des Bennet. Alors que je me brossais les cheveux pour me préparer à aller dormir, ma sœur ainée vint me trouver dans ma chambre afin de me décrire son admiration pour Mr Bingley. Quand elle fut partie, je songeas à ce rêve curieusement réaliste. Cette expérience avait été fabuleuse, mais elle était sur le point de s'achever. En effet, à l'instant où je fermerai les paupières, je serai sortie de mes songes et me réveillerai dans ma chambre de la maison de campagne de ma cousine.

Un rayon de soleil pénétrant dans la pièce me caressa le visage en me réveillant doucement. J'ouvris les yeux mais ce que je vis m'engoissa tant que je crus mon cœur en train de se décrocher. Comment était-ce possible? Je m'étais réveillée au XIXe siècle ! La seule explication rationnelle était que je me trouvais dans ce que j'appelle un rêve emboîté: tu es dans un rêve et dans celui-ci tu t'endors... mais à ton réveil tu fais un deuxième rêve. Malgré que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, tout semblait si vrai que j'aurais pu penser à de la magie, mais cela était impossible. Toute la matinée, Kitty et Lydia n'ont cessé de crier, s'exclammant au sujet des officiers, et madame Bennet ne faisait que vanter la beauté de Mr Bingley ou exprimer son mépris à l'égard de l'ami de cet homme.

Chacune de mes tentatives à me réveiller échouèrent, si bien que le soir j'appartenais toujours à ce cauchemar. Je n'avais encore jamais fait de rêve emboîté (un rêve emboîté dans un autre qui est lui-même un rêve emboîté) et devrais donc pouvoir me réveiller dans peu de temps. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit, fermais les yeux, pensais à mes vacances en Martinique et me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Cette fois j'allais me retrouver au XXIe siècle et il n'y aurait jamais eu de miroir enchanté, de bal merveilleux, de mère histérique ni même de sœurs encombrantes.

J'ouvris mes yeux aussi lentement que possible. Lorsque je vis clairement où je me trouvais je poussais, un hurlement de désespoir. Une domestique s'empressa de venir à mon secours. Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas cru lorsque je lui avais dit que tout allait bien, mais qu'importe, ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. La journée se passa de même que la précédente: pianoforte, broderie, lecture, promenades et discussions avec ma famille au sujet du temps de cette saison. Après le dîner mon cauchemar interminable n'était toujours pas achevé. Ni même le lendemain d'ailleurs, car je me trouvais dans mon quatrième rêve et je ne supportais plus d'être enfermée ici.

L'après-midi, ma tante Gardiner devait nous rendre visite. Quand elle arriva je ne pu prononcer un seul mot tant je fus choquée. Tante Gardiner était ma tante Sophie, morte il y a cinq ans! Pourquoi était-elle dans mon rêve? Des souvenirs horribles remontèrent alors à ma surface: mon oncle l'avait trouvée dans le grenier, allongée au sol. Le médecin légiste avait dit qu'elle avait fait une crise cardiaque violente mais n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, son sourir jovial disparu et elle sembla être choquée. Sans doute m'avait-elle reconnue. Après avoir salué chacun de tous les membres de ma famille et pris de leurs nouvelles, elle me proposa d'aller marcher dans le parc en sa seule compagnie. J'acquiescais et dès l'instant où nous eurent passé la porte commença une conversation animée:

« -Tu n'es pas Elisabeth n'est-ce pas? S'enquit Mme Gardiner.

-Non en effet, comment le sais-tu, vous pardon? Répondis-je maladroitement.

-Tu peux me tutoyer ne t'en fais pas.

J'ai su que tu n'étais pas Lizzy dès que tu es rentrée. Mais alors qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Shefferd.

-Oh! S'écria-t-elle surprise. C'est... c'est toi! Comment es-tu arrivée ici?

Ma fille va bien? Et Arthur?

-Elle va bien mais il faut que je te dise une chose...

-Qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce grave?

-C'est oncle Arthur. Il est, enfin... après ta mort il a fait une dépression et...

je suis vraiment désolée, il a mis fin à ses jours l'an dernier.

-Après ma mort? Mais que dis-tu? Tu vois bien que je suis vivant!

Si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

-Quel rêve étrange, d'abord le miroir, après

-Le miroir? Alors il s'est réouvert? Emma on peut rentrer chez nous!

-Mais que dis-tu tante Sophie?

-Viens, suis-moi! »

bnbbvcvnb Elle ne m'avait pas laissé répondre et était repartie vers la bâtisse anglaise, avait monté les escaliers à toute vitesse et ouvert ma porte brusquement. Lorsque je l'us enfin rattrappée, je la vis les mains sur la glace, laquelle venait de s'ouvrir laissant une grande lumière blanche, comme au début de mon rêve. «Viens» me redit ma tante qui venait de traverser le miroir. Encore une fois je l'avais suivie «Non, comment est-ce possible?» s'exclamma-t-elle ensuite. Je compris en voyant que le tunnel menant à la maison de campane était fermé. On pouvait voir le grenier mais sans y avoir accès.

Des hommes entrèrent dans la vieille pièce qui se trouvait devant nous. Il s'agissait de deux policiers: le premier grand, brun, devait avoir la trentaine, le deuxième plus petit, les cheveux poivre et sel était sans doute âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Le jeune officier dit:

«Emma Shefferd, 17 ans, elle vit chez son oncle et sa tante depuis ses douze ans. Après leur décès sa cousine âgée de 26 ans l'a prise en charge, c'est elle qui a trouvé son corps. La victime était seule ici samedi soir. Quand sa cousine est rentrée la porte qui mène au grenier était ouverte. Elle a alors appelé, n'entendant pas de réponse elle a appelé et l'a alors trouvée étendue ici devant le miroir. Le plus étrange est que sa tante est morte au même endroit et de la même façon.»

Je ne voulais plus écouter, ils parlaient de moi! Ils me croyaient morte! Comment mon sub-conscient pouvait me faire faire des rêves aussi affreux? Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je fis demi-tour et m'enfuis en courant jusqu'à un banc au fond du jardin des Bennet. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas me réveiller? Une main me toucha l'épaule et une personne s'assit à côté de moi. Il s'agissait de Jane. «quelque-chose ne va pas Lizzy? Pourquoi pleure-tu?» Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle restait donc silencieuse, me prenant dans ses bras.

Les jours passèrent et mon cauchemard n'avait toujours pas cessé, mais après tout, ce n'était pas si mal... chaque minute passée auprès de Mr Darcy me faisait l'aimer encore plus, et ma famille était finalement loin d'être désagréable. En réalité j'aimais cette vie. Une idée me parvint alors à l'esprit:

Et si tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple rêve?...


End file.
